Permiso
by Anniih
Summary: Inglaterra quiere pedirle permiso a Suiza para salir con Liechtenstein. *UKxLiech*


**~D**isclaimer: El anime/manga Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. Esta humilde fans solo crea historias para entretenerse, así como el lector, sin fines de lucro.

**~A**dvertencias: Las penetrantes miradas de Suiza.

**~P**areja **C**entral: UKxLiechtenstein/ArthurxLily.

_Si la pareja de no es de su agrado, retírese y deje que otras disfruten._

.

* * *

><p><strong>Permiso<strong>

Las manos de Inglaterra se cierran sobre sus piernas vestidas. Baja y sube la mirada a cada rato sintiéndose intimidado por la de al frente, la de Suiza. Esos ojos helvéticos son dos armas letales, asesinas. En Vash sirve el comentario de "Si las miradas mataran…". Encaja perfecto. Solo vean al británico tenso como una puerta y nervioso como una gelatina. No tenía muchas intenciones en venir y menos al frente del suizo, de seguro a nadie del mundo le gustaría, ni a Francia. Se pregunta que hizo tan mal en su vida para tener un cuñado como ese.

Pero ya está donde debe estar, siendo un hombre, un adulto responsable, teniendo toda una vida por delante, planteando un buen futuro. Sobre todo responsable. Su responsabilidad es no ocultar más las salidas escondidas con Liechtenstein, donde ella fue quien le dio la idea de que es el momento de que sepa, ya que, quizás alguien malhablado podría hacer difundir su relación con dichos falsos que lograrían sobresaltar a Vash para ir a matar a Arthur sin piedad con tal de proteger a su hermana.

Inglaterra se sorprendió por la madurez y responsabilidad de la joven. Al principio pensaba que era solamente ingenua y tierna. Vaya que se sorprendió.

Y mientras, Vash tose sin ser irrespetuoso sosteniendo a su lado de la silla un arma en caso de emergencia, llama la atención de los dos jóvenes enamorados sentados en el sillón.

Arthur tragó saliva. ―Em…

― ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo? ―pregunta enseguida el suizo frunciendo el ceño sin enojo, solo es mirada directa, un modo de intimidar al 'lobo'.

― ¿Tres semanas? ―Lily duda girando a ver al inglés.

―S-Sí. ―acierta él.

―Muy bien ―menciona Vash sin emoción y continúa―. ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con mi hermana?

Auch. Era la pregunta que menos quería escuchar el anglosajón. Maldición. Parece como si estuviese conversando con el padre. Aunque si estuviese en su lugar, haría lo mismo, extorsionaría al idiota que pretende a su hija o hermana menor.

―Mi-Mis intenciones… ―y comienza Arthur sonriendo forzado― Mis intenciones s-son las mejores del mundo…, la re-respeto y la respetaré por el resto-

―No quiero oír esas frases típicas Inglaterra ―corta Suiza cruzándose de brazos con ganas de usar su arma. Escuchar lo que cualquier sujeto diría para llevarse bien con el padre o en este caso el hermano mayor, sobre las intenciones con la novia, lo irritan y no funcionará―. Quiero que seas sincero. De tus propias palabras, o no dudaré en usar mi bazuca en ti. Por cierto, no la he probado, podría ser esta una oportunidad.

¡Alguien que lo saque de este lugar! Vamos Arthur, respira, respira, respira. No hay que ponerse nervioso. Solo hay que decir sus verdaderas intenciones que son claramente sanas con un gran compromiso. Además se está comportando como un idiota, tartamudeando y dejarse intimidar por el helvético. Debe ser él. El caballero inglés con clase y modales, culto.

Cierra los ojos concentrando las palabras en su mente. Luego los abre cambiando su semblante. Decidido, confiado, firme, directo.

―Bueno Suiza, mis verdaderas intenciones son muy claras ―mira directo al aludido, su cuñado sin indicio de nerviosismo por el cual el otro chico trata de seguir intimidándolo―. Quiero un compromiso serio con su hermana, por eso he venido aquí a pedirle permiso de ser su novio, a pesar de las tres semanas que llevamos saliendo ―Arthur quiere ser lo más respetuoso con sus palabras, sin tutearlo como si hablara con el padre de la menor―. Sucede que tenía miedo de su reacción, que me podría matar sin concluir mi felicidad con Lily, el no poder entregarle todo mi amor. No creo que sea capaz de dejarla sin su felicidad con la persona que ama. Le aseguro Suiza, que mis intenciones son las mejores, no me verá haciendo algo inapropiado sea cual sea el lugar y la situación en que me encuentre con su hermana menor. Yo soy un caballero. Usted lo sabe, ¿verdad? Soy respetuoso excepto con los franceses, estadounidenses y españoles ―curca los labios de lado, divirtiéndose un poco sus recuerdos―, pregúntele a Japón, le dirá que soy responsable en todos mis aspecto de la vida.

Suiza lo oye. No emite nada. Mira a su hermana quien yace observando de reojo al mayor, no siendo tímida, ella se encuentra segura. Luego mira a Arthur otra vez.

―Sé que es importante la seguridad de su hermana. Yo la quiero, la amo, y no le pasará nada. Debe tener confianza en que cada salida que tendremos la dejaré en casa, a la hora que usted me lo pida. Seguiré sus reglas, cualquiera que sea, con tal de estar junto a Lily ―vuelve a sonreír al solo nombrar a la liechtensteiniana, por el cual toma su mano entremedio de sus distancia sobre el sofá. Suiza no pasa desapercibida aquella acción―. La respetaré como una flor y la cuidaré con mi propia vida. Con respecto a mi vida personal…creo que no es necesario decirle, ya me conoce. Ah, y no se preocupe, jamás le haría daño, porque ella es importante para mí. Por eso quiero pedirle permiso para salir con su hermana menor. Ser su novio oficial.

Después haber terminado Kirkland, Suiza entrecierra los orbes con sumo cuidado, y vota un suspiro.

―Inglaterra. Una vez fuiste pirata ―tampoco es un tema que el inglés quisiera recordar―. ¿Por qué razón tendría que aceptarte? Tuviste una vida libertina.

―No lo niego. Pero es pasado. ―contesta rápidamente en defensa, no se dejará intimidar, pero el suizo se apresura más en cortarle para que no siga explicando.

―Bebes en cada salida y para colmo te vistes en paños menores como un completo…pervertido ―ataca otra vez, ya que si su hermana quiere un novio, debe ser el correcto, el perfecto en todo, no cualquiera―. ¿Crees que te dejaré salir con mi hermana sabiendo eso? De seguro la olvidarás para irte con Francia a hacer sus cochinadas.

―Jamás pasará ―responde sincero. Ahora en adelante tendrá que manejarse muy bien―. Vash, si quieres me das una lista de lo que debo cumplir para estar con Lily, yo las cumpliré, cada una de ellas.

¿Ah sí? Zwingli se sorprende. ¿Dispuesto a todo? Será. Se pone de pie entregándole una lista hecha desde anoche.

―Esta es la lista de cosas que **no** debes hacer. ―y regresa a sentarse.

Arthur la lee, solo las primeras. No puede creer que sean tantas cosas y todas amenazas de muerte segura.

―Solo les pediré algunas cosas ―prosigue haciendo tomar las atenciones―. Si se toman de la mano o se dan miraditas o cualquiera cosa cómplice o cursi, que no sea en mi presencia. Si la haces llorar, te hago llorar ―por alguna extraña razón, el inglés se le hace familiar esa frase, sí, la leyó en alguna parte―. Y si le haces algo que tú y yo sabemos ―hace una pausa para que la menor no entienda su continuación―, haré trisas tu "varita mágica".

El terror en Inglaterra se hace presente con escalofríos recorriendo su espalda. Por todos los cielos, no quiere quedar sin su "varita mágica", sería el hazmerreír del mundo, sobre todo para Francia...y para Estados Unidos...y para España... ¡y Escocia! ¡Todos ellos se burlarían de él!

―No haría eso. ―alza una ceja mostrando una estúpida sonrisa, mientras guarda el papel de la lista.

Y ahora quedan en silencio donde el británico comienza a sentirse incómodo. Suiza sigue mirando como una estatua, pensando en decir que sí o no. Su hermana ya no es una niña de diez años, está creciendo, ya es adulta que necesita salir al mundo. Tampoco puede encerrarla de por vida para que nadie le pida permiso de citas o de noviazgos. No quiere arruinarle la vida para luego sentirse culpable. Y si mira a la rubia, le demuestra que realmente ama al inglés, y viceversa. Además esa mirada de cómplice suplicada de ella le juega mala pasada cayendo en aceptar la relación.

Bueno, ¿y si ellos tienen su relación? Inglaterra no es una mala persona. Habló recién sobre sus intenciones donde protegerá de cualquier peligro a Liechtenstein. A pesar de que sea cínico y esa característica de cambiante de emociones puede confiar en él. Es responsable, serio, educado, culto. Quizás las bajas sean menores, todas las personas tienen sus defectos, nadie es perfecto.

Podría darle una semana de salidas comprobando que tan buen novio puede llegar a ser.

Agradece que no haya sido Francia que el pida el permiso. Sería un rotundo no.

―Tienen mi permiso ―confirma desconcertando y alegrando a la pareja, pero sus sonrisas desaparecen cuando se levanta―. ¡Te lo advierto Arthur! ¡Le colocas un dedo encima, y no la verás más! ¡Hundiré todo Reino Unido! ―menos mal que es un país neutral.

Inglaterra acierta con la cabeza cinco veces, muy nervioso. Liechtenstein trata de calmar a su hermano.

Después de haber terminado la charla, el inglés amablemente le pide la autorización de una pequeña vuelta a la manzana. Suiza le concede diciendo que la traiga a tal hora o lo matará.

Así es como la pareja camina tranquilamente por las calles de Suiza. Arthur ofrece su brazo para que la chica lo rodee con el suyo.

―Te dije que aceptaría. ―Lily procede hablar mirando al frente, haciendo memoria cuando le aconsejó al mayor que debían decirle a su hermano suizo.

―Pensé que iba a morir ahí mismo ―las espetadas y fulminadas miradas de Vash dan miedo―. Sigo sin creer que haya aceptado.

La liechtensteiniana deja escapar una risilla.

―Conozco a mi hermano. No es tan malo como todos dicen.

―Al parecer. ―no se fía del sujeto sobreprotector. Deberá tener mucho cuidado.

― ¿Qué dice la lista que te dio _mein bruder_? ―de repente pregunta girando a ver al inglés, con intriga de las cosas que pidió Vash, lo más seguro que no sean para nada invitaciones al cine.

― ¿La…lista? ―Arthur detiene el paso adquiriendo un leve rubor en los pómulos, y su habla se entrecorta― Na-Nada importante.

Inglaterra prefiere mantenerse callado por su seguridad, siguiendo con la caminata antes de que se acabe los minutos para ir a dejar a su novia a la puerta de Suiza. Y no quiere recordar los infinitos números de cosas que no debe hacer con la menor. Una de esas terribles palabras de la lista, le da miedo, nunca pensó que la joven dulce que le robó el corazón supiera utilizar armas de fuego.

Debe protegerse de esos dos. Pero...

...no tiene por qué tener miedo. El que nada hace, nada teme.

Lo único malo que hará, es amar a Lily con todo su corazón.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Me salió cursi(xD). No hay nada mejor ver a Suiza pensando en que su hermana deba tener o no un novio, preguntando la típica pregunta "¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija(hermana)?" Es algo que sucede con los padres, ¿quién no pasó por esto? Yo sí, pero no hizo esa pregunta, por suerte. Fue un momento de chiste la escena(xD)

Arthur deberá tener cuidado. Lily si sabe usar armas. ¿No lo sabían?

¿Y saben una cosita? ¡Me hacen 'bullying' en el internet! ¿Pueden creerlo? Es tan lindo, porque me dan atención y se preocupan por mí de lo que hago o deje de hacer. Me causa tanta risa. Pobre, no tiene vida, no sabe qué hacer. A mí no me afecta, sigo respirando, alimentándome, estoy con mi familia y mi hámster (es inmortal, sigue vivo, a lo mejor por llamarse Prusia), yendo a la universidad, estar con mis dos esposas de la universidad, y tengo compañeros que son pareja (tienen que verme la cara de 'Hungría' "¿cuál será el seme y el uke?"). Solo me preocupo de mí, me da igual las otras personas si hacen esto o esto otro, y solo sigo mi vida, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Solo me reiré de _ti._

Volviendo al fic, espero que les haya gustado y entretenido. Tengan un buen día, saluden a sus mamis, den el asiento a las embarazadas, los adultos como el abuelo Roma(xD), a los que cargan gran peso, y entre más.

Saludines!

Nos vemos!

Kiss!


End file.
